Game Programming Wiki Tutorial Contest
FINISHED! The contest is now complete; click here to view the results! Welcome Welcome to the GPWiki.org tutorial contest! Simply follow the instructions below and you could win up to $200USD! Not only that, but you'll be performing a valuable service for the internet game programming community. Thousands of game programmers will benefit from the lessons you teach! What more could you want? This is your chance to give back to the community, and possibly make some money at the same time. Rules and Regulations Overview The total prize purse is $200 U.S. dollars. The prize money will be awarded as follows: * $100 for 1st place * $50 for 2nd place * $25 for 3rd place * $15 for 4th place * $10 for 5th place The contest will run from November 15th, 2005 until January 15th, 2006. Judging Criteria Tutorial entries will be judged on the following criteria. ; Usefulness : Was the topic well chosen, and does it fill a void in the wiki? ; Readability : Spelling and grammar are important! Sentences must be well formed, and intelligible. ; Ease of Understanding : Were the concepts explained clearly? Were visual aids needed, but omitted? Was a source code download needed, but omitted? ; Comprehensiveness : Were the concepts explained fully? Are there any gaps in the reader's understanding? ; Wiki Friendliness : Is the tutorial well integrated within the wiki? (It must be linked properly from the Tutorials and Source Code page. It must be . Links within the tutorial to other wiki articles may also be helpful to the reader.) Judging is the sole responsibility of Ryan Clark, and all decisions are final. Additional Rules * Tutorials must be completed and live on the wiki before midnight (Pacific Time), January 15th, 2006. * Judging will commence on January 16th, 2006, and winners will be announced within one week's time. * All entrants must register for a forum account, and post on the sign up sheet. * Multiple entries with the same subject/topic are not permitted. (Check the sign up sheet before choosing your topic!) * Entrants are permitted to submit multiple tutorials, provided each tutorial covers a different subject/topic. ** Entrants may win multiple prizes. A single entrant can theoretically win all $200USD, with five tutorials. * Payment will be made via PayPal only. ** Payment will be sent to the email address associated with the entrant's forum account. * Entrants agree that all tutorials, diagrams, source code, or other media, will be released to the public domain. * Entrants warrant that all materials added/uploaded to the wiki is their own original work. Plagiarism will not be tolerated. Steps # Register for a forum account if you do not have one already. # Declare your subject(s)/topic(s) on the sign up sheet. # Write your tutorial, and add it to the wiki. (For help creating/editing your wiki page, .) # Link to your tutorial from the entry list. # Wait until the judging has finished! Final Comments Please help us spread the word about this contest! The more entrants we have, the greater the benefit to the game programming community. If you post a message on a blog, or on any online forums, please tell us about it so that we do not duplicate our efforts. However, we ask that you do not spam any other websites with your message. Post only where appropriate! If you have any questions or comments, please post on the contest discussion thread. Good luck, entrants! http://rookscape.com/gpwiki10.png Feel free to use the following image as advertisement for the contest http://gpwiki.org/images/5/5f/Content-small2-8.png